Just friends
by Rac4hel414
Summary: When Gabriella returns to school from being ill for three months, new guy, Troy Bolton, immediately catches her eye. Despite her her masculine appaearance and side effects of her illness, Troy is determined to be her friend. Will she accept him as more?
1. I want a friend

**A/N: My new story. I kinda like it. But, you guys tell me what you think and I will decide if I should continue it.**

**I don't own:**

**HSM**

**I do own:**

**Storyline**

* * *

Chapter 1 – I need a friend

Gabriella smiled gratefully at Sharpay. "Thank you, Shar."

Sharpay pulled Gabriella's locker open and helped to swap her books over. "I still don't think this is a good idea. You still can't write."

"Shar, I've been off for three months now. My speech is back and you know that I can write with my left hand too." Gabriella replied.

Her friend shut the locker and sighed. "Yeah but, this is high school."

"Yes and it's helping me on my way of being a doctor. Everyone kind of knows me. They know I'm not a bad kid." She compromised.

"Yes and when you moved here in September, they bullied you because you were a geeky farm chick. It's not a good idea. I can only imagine what Tay's going to say." Sharpay raised her eyebrows. "Oh and Chad's hanging around with the new guy I was telling you about."

Gabriella nodded in a bored way. "Shar, we've been best friends since I came here, when have I ever been interested in guys?"

"Hey, this guy plays basketball." Sharpay defended.

"So does Chad but I don't go crazy over him." Gabriella joked.

"Yes but there's something about him that reminds me of you."

"He lives on a farm?" Gabriella raised her eyebrows, mirroring Sharpay.

"Well, no. His Dad's the basketball coach and I can't remember what his mum does." She scratched the back of her head in thought.

"Gabby!" Taylor squealed as she ran up and hugged Gabriella. She pulled back and frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to come back to school." Gabriella explained, taking her books from Sharpay with her left arm.

"But, what about-" Taylor started.

"I'll get Chad to be my body guard if that would make you happy." Gabriella compromised.

Sharpay and Taylor raised their eyebrows at each other before grinning and nodding. "Okay."

Gabriella shook her head. "The point is that no one is brave enough to hurt me." She pushed herself from the lockers and slowly started to limp down the corridor.

"So, the doctor said you could come back?" Taylor asked.

"She told me to take it easy." Gabriella replied.

"Gabby!" A voice yelled.

She slowly turned around and was immediately picked up and swung around by an excited Chad, resulting in her books dropping to the floor. She giggled and grasped Chad's shirt to re gain her balance once her feet were on the ground. "I take it you're happy to see me?"

He frowned. "Hey, you're like my little sister. Of course I am. How are you, dude?"

"Well, the doctor said to take it easy. My speech is obviously back and I have a limp but I can't use my right arm at all." She replied sadly, bending down to pick up her books. She saw another hand go to take it and looked up to see a boy with intense blue eyes smiling back at her.

"I think you dropped this when Chad attacked you." He said, handing her the books.

She snapped out of her thoughts and took them gratefully. "Thanks." She slowly got to her feet and smiled. "He has a tendency to do that."

The boy held out his hand. "I'm Troy."

"Uh, Chad can you take my books for a second?" Gabriella asked.

"Why?" He asked in confusion.

"Just take them." Gabriella replied stubbornly, glaring at him.

His eyes widened and he took the books, leaving her left arm free.

Gabriella raised her left hand. "Gabriella."

Troy's brow furrowed as he shook her left hand. "So you're the famous Gabriella. Why didn't you use your right?"

Gabriella released his hand and took the books from Chad. "I'm sorry, I've got to go." She quickly turned around and limped off in the direction of her homeroom.

"What's wrong with her?" Troy asked Chad.

"I told you that she's stubborn." Sharpay interjected.

"Then why can't you tell me?" He persisted.

"It's a little more complicated than the flu." Taylor put in.

Troy sighed. "You guys talk about her all of the time but I only know her name. That and that she's been ill for three months."

"And she lives on a farm." Chad grinned.

Troy rolled his eyes. "The point is, I came here when she's not here and you guys talk about her all the time. I want to know what's wrong."

"We're not the ones to tell you." Zeke said as he approached, resting his elbow on Sharpay's shoulder.

"Zeke, get off." She snapped.

"What? You're just the right height." He defended as he removed his arm.

"Anyway…" Taylor interjected as the bell rang. "We'd better get to homeroom."

Troy groaned. "Ms Darbus? Guys, she's scary."

"We know." Zeke replied as they entered the classroom and sat in their respective seats.

Before Troy was fully in his seat, he spotted a young Filipino girl on the back row, her head bowed as she read a book. She lifted her left hand and curled some of her dark hair behind her ear. He smiled gently at her and stared at her. She seemed so perfect and he only knew her name. She looked like no other girl Troy had ever seen before in pair of baggy jeans with tears around the knees and a baggy grey t-shirt and a denim jacket. Her dark hair was simply hanging by her shoulder and despite her lack in feminine clothes; she seemed to fit in perfectly. "Gabriella…" He whispered.

"Mr Bolton." Ms Darbus warned.

He turned around and sank into his chair. "Yes, Ms Darbus?"

"As fascinating as Miss Montez is, I insist you listen to the morning announcements. Glad to have you back, by the way, Miss Montez." Ms Darbus smiled warmly.

Gabriella nodded in acknowledgement. "It's great to be back." As Ms Darbus continued with the announcements, Gabriella felt her cheeks tint a light pink. Troy had been staring at her. A geeky farm chick who was currently a cripple. That was why he liked her. He didn't know her.

* * *

Chad helped Gabriella sit down at the lunch table and smiled at her before placing her lunch in front of her. "There you go, Gabs."

Gabriella smiled. "Thanks. Maybe this was a bad idea. I mean, everyone has to help me. I can't do anything by myself anymore."

"We're all helping you. And Troy seems to have a special eye for you." He winked suggestively.

"Shut up. You and Sharpay have been trying to get me a boyfriend since I got here." She exclaimed, slowly chewing a French fry.

"That's because you deserve one." He compromised.

"But, I don't care about having a boyfriend. You know that. You guys have been trying for ages to girl me up. It's not going to happen." She exclaimed, standing up and grabbing her books, not feeling hungry anymore. She limped off out of the cafeteria.

Chad stared out of her sadly as he bit into his apple thoughtfully. Sharpay came and joined him. He was still staring at the stairs Gabriella had taken and had not greeted his best friend.

"Chad!" Sharpay yelled, gaining the attention of the teenage boy and most of the cafeteria too.

Chad turned to her. "What?" He asked as he swallowed.

"Eat with your mouth closed." Sharpay said slowly. "Anyway, where's Gabby?"

"She left."

"Why?" She asked as she opened a packet of crisps.

"I brought boyfriends up again." He mumbled.

Sharpay sighed and rolled her eyes. "Chad, Gabriella is hurting right now. Emotionally and physically. We have to be careful what we say."

Chad nodded. "I know." He said glumly.

Sharpay hugged him affectionately. "Cheer up. I think she's starting to like Troy, anyway."

"After one day? She's never liked a guy after a year!" Chad exclaimed.

"Yeah, but you know he was staring at her in homeroom? She blushed so bad." She giggled quietly.

"Maybe Gabby's growing up." Chad whispered.

"Maybe she's becoming a woman." Sharpay replied.

* * *

Gabriella limped up the final step and breathed a sigh of relief when she was greeted with a gentle summer breeze. Heaven. A simple, natural rooftop that the whole school was oblivious too. She didn't know why this happened to her and she didn't know why Chad and Sharpay were so determined to get her a boyfriend but she knew that what had happened meant she needed a friend, if anything.

She slowly sat down on the wooden bench and rested her books beside her. She let the breeze, the sun and the fragrance of lilies relax her nerves. She leaned her head back and a gentle smile pulled at her lips.

"Oh, I'm sorry." A voice apologised.

Her eyes sprang open and she smiled at Troy. "Hey. Take a seat."

"No. It's fine." Troy replied.

"Come on. Don't let me be alone." Gabriella pleaded.

Troy sighed and sat next to her. "Why don't you have lunch with Chad and everyone?"

"They were talking about my future boyfriend." She explained, laughing slightly.

"Who's that?" Troy asked.

"I'll tell you when I find out." She giggled.

Troy stared at her. "So, you, Chad and Sharpay seem close."

"Yeah. When I moved here, I was bullied a lot and one day, Chad found me in the gym shooting hoops. And then we were grouped with Sharpay for a science project and that's how it started." Gabriella explained, stretching her legs out in front of her.

"Why were you bullied?" Troy asked.

She shook her head. "It's so stupid. Why are people so judging?"

"Hey. It's high school. Hate it. Need it. Can't get to college without it." Troy nudged her shoulder jokingly.

Gabriella laughed. "Chad said you're the new basketball captain." She said brightly.

Troy groaned. "I love basketball but all the girls! God, it's so annoying. Besides, I don't even want to be captain."

Grabriella frowned. "Why?"

"Like I said. I love basketball but it's more like a hobby." He confessed.

"Then, what do you want to do? You've got the whole jcok doesn't belong with nerd thing going on."

"First of all, you're not a nerd. Second of all, I want to be a journalist." He replied.

"Why are you telling me this?" Gabriella asked. "You've known me for one day."

"So? Does that matter?" Troy asked.

"I guess not." Gabriella muttered, looking down as her left hand fiddled with her right. "And your Dad doesn't know about this?"

Troy shook his head. "No. Not by a long shot."

Gabriella glanced up at him. "And my friends?"

He shook his head again. "Sharpay scares me, Chad has a big mouth, Taylor seems sweet but we haven't talked that much and Zeke talks about Sharpay so much, I can't get a word in edgeways. You're the first person who has just sat there and talked to me. You didn't faint like the cheerleaders and interrupt like our friends."

Gabriella laughed slightly. "You get used to them. You know what to say and what to keep in your head."

"And what about me?" Troy asked. "Which one am I?"

"I'll tell you when I figure it out." Gabriella promised. "It's nothing personal. It's just that I've never been able to just talk to people. It takes time with anybody."

Troy nodded solemnly and and smiled at her softly, grasping her left hand. "That's fine. I've just been able to judge someone really quickly."

Gabriella sucked in a breath. "And what do you see when you look at me?"

"An intelligent and brave girl who I can trust." He whispered truthfully.

Gabriella blushed. "This is going to sound weird but can you hold my left hand?"

Troy grasped her left hand instead. "Why?"

"I can't feel with my right." She replied slowly.

* * *

**A/N: I need your opinion. I have quite a few stories going on at the moment and I want to know whic three I should concentrate on:**

**'Just friends'**

**'My music, my troy'**

**'Not always'**

**'Just like heaven'**

**'Sweet revenge'**

**'Imaginary love' (coming once I've finished the prologue lol)**


	2. A gift and a start

**A/N: Second chapter. I liked it. but, I'll let you be the judge :P**

**I don't own:**

**HSM**

**I do own:**

**storyline**

* * *

Chapter 2 - A gift and a start

Gabriella was walking up her front doorsteps when the door opened and her mother, Salina, opened the door. "Mami!"

Salina embraced her daughter tightly and rubbed her back. "Oh, mija, how was school?"

Gabriella smiled at the thought of school. "Fine. Everyone was glad to see me. Where's Papa?"

"Checking up on Millie. He should be done in a few minutes and then we can greet the new neighbours." Salina suggested as she helped Gabriella inside and shut the door.

Gabriella set her books on the sofa and sighed. "Mami, have you ever met someone and just wanted to tell them absolutely everything about you?"

Salina frowned. "Yeah. I have. Your father. It took me two years to get over myself and actually tell him, though."

Gabriella laughed slightly as she sat down. "There's this new guy. Chad's been hanging out with him."

"Yeah?" Salina asked as she sat down on the sofa, smoothing her skirt out. "And he happens to be incredibly hot?"

"Mom!" Gabriella exclaimed, blushing a deep red and slouching further into her chair.

Salina laughed. "Calm down, mija. I know what it's like. You're terrified about letting this boy in but you'll be fine."

"The scary thing is, he said he trusts me." Gabriella whispered.

"There you go. He's obviously worth getting close to if he can tell that you're trustworthy after one day of knowing you."

Gabriella sighed. "I guess."

The back door opened and Carlos walked into the lounge, smiling broadly at his oldest child. "Hola, mija. How was school?"

"She met a boy." Salina grinned as she stood up.

Gabriella glared. "I did not meet a guy. We're just friends. We've known each other officially for one day."

Carlos shrugged. "And?"

Salina smiled and she walked to the bottom of the stairs. "Danny, Rahfael, we're meeting the neighbours."

Gabriella leaned her head back onto the chair cushion as two seven year old boys ran into the lounge. She smiled at them kindly. "Hey guys."

Rafael smiled at his sister. "Gabby! You're home."

Gabriella nodded as she slowly stood up, Danny taking her left hand. "Yeah, I am."

"Were you okay?" Danny asked worriedly.

Gabriella giggled at their protectiveness. "Yes. I was fine."

Carlos picked Rafael up and they started out of the house. They walked across the lawn and stood on the front doorstep as Salina rang the doorbell.

The door opened and Gabriella grinned and embraced the older woman. "Lucille!"

Lucille laughed and patted her hair. "There, there, honey." She pulled back and smiled at her. "How are you?"

"I'm great. It's annoying me that I can't use my right arm but, what can you do?" Gabriella shrugged.

"Was school okay?" Lucille asked as the Montez's stepped inside.

"It was fine." Gabriella smiled.

"She met a boy." Salina exclaimed.

"Mom. Need you tell everyone?" Gabriella asked in exasperation.

"Was he cute?" Lucille asked.

Gabriella blushed and rolled her eyes. "Oh, what the heck? He was totally hot."

"Ha!" Carlos exclaimed. "Those are the ones you want to look out for."

"I'll go and get my son and husband. They're just outside playing with-" She got cut off when a small girl ran into her legs.

"Mommy!" She squeaked.

Lucille sighed and picked her daughter up. "What is it, Miley?"

"Daddy's being mean again." Miley whined, hiding her face in her mother's shoulder.

Lucille sighed. "What did he do?"

Jack walked into the hallway and frowned. "All I did was say that she needed to tuck her elbow in when she shoots."

Gabriella stared at him thoughtfully. "You're the new basketball coach." She said slowly.

"At East High? Yeah. I am." Jack replied.

"So, that means that-" Gabriella got interrupted by another voice.

"Hey, Mom, tell Dad not to be..." His voice trailed off when he saw Gabriella. "What are you doing here?"

"I live next door. These are my parents and my brothers, Danny and Rafael." Gabriella explained.

"We would've introduced ourselves earlier but we couldn't due to Gabby's illness." Salina informed them.

Gabriella's face paled and she looked at her shoes. No matter how long it had been, she still wasn't right and hated it when people talked about it. It wasn't even as if people could do anything. Only physiotherapy to help her limp and her arm. Nothing caused it and nothing could be done about it. She had accepted it. Just hated talking about it.

"Gabriella, here, was my first patient when we came." Lucille explained.

Troy smiled softly as she lifted her head and Gabriella was astounded that his blue eyes sparkled without any light to reflect. "We met today when Chad swung her around."

Gabriella giggled. "Yeah. He'll never stop doing that."

"Anyway," Carlos interjected. "I'm Carlos, this is my wife Salina, my daughter Gabriella, and my sons, Danny and Rafael."

Jack grinned. "I'm Jack, this is Lucille, Miley and Troy."

"Well, Jack and Troy can go and get cleaned up and I can make us some coffee." Lucille offered.

* * *

Gabriella sipped her hot chocolate and smiled at her brothers and Miley playing on the floor. She sighed silently as she thought about her future. She was scared because of how much her future had changed because of what happened. She had wanted to be a doctor but that wouldn't happen if she couldn't use her right arm. And she always wanted children but that wouldn't happen if no guy would like her. She took another sip and sighed again. She never liked feeling sorry for herself. She was usually a very optimistic person but she couldn't help it when she thought about her future - or lack of.

She lifted her head when she heard feet coming down the stairs. She smiled when Troy emerged. He was in some black jeans with a blue v-neck shirt on. Okay, so maybe her future wasn't so dim. He was drying his hair with a towel and he walked through to the kitchen. A moment later, he walked into the lounge, a mug cradled in his hands, and smiled broadly at Gabriella.

He walked over and sat next to her on the couch. "Hey." He whispered.

"Hey." She replied softly. "Why are we whispering?"

"Because," He paused slightly to sip his coffee. "I thought I would."

Gabriella laughed quietly. "You are so weird."

Troy shrugged. "Hey, can I show you something?"

Gabriella looked across at her father who nodded. "Thank you, Papa." She stood up slowly and followed Troy up the stairs. "Troy, please slow down." She pleaded, her mug still grasped in her left hand.

Troy turned around and his face softened. He reached down and took her hot chocolate and placed both of their mugs on the landing before walking down to her. "I'm sorry."

Gabriella looked up at him, her chocolate eyes showing great embarassment. "Don't worry about it. I sometimes forget and try to push myself further than I can go."

"Well, are you alright?" Troy asked worriedly, reaching and stroking her cheek affectionately.

Gabriella nodded silently, too shocked at Troy's act of kindness. "I'll be fine if I take it slow."

"Be careful on the stairs." Lucille yelled.

Troy and Gabriella laughed together and Troy pulled her towards his chest. "She's fine, Mom." He yelled back.

Gabriella pulled back and she stared up at Troy, her eyes wide with innocence. She saw him start to lean down when she opened her mouth quickly. "What did you want to show me?"

Troy frowned slightly as he straightened up. "Oh, just this thing." He took her left wrist and helped her up the stairs. He bent down and picked up both of their mugs. He handed her her hot chocolate before walking down the landing and opening the door at the end. He walked in and Gabriella followed. He laughed at her shocked expression. "Pretty surprising, huh?"

Gabriella nodded as she looked around the room. The walls were painted a simple white with dark blue striped creating a checkered effect. On one wall, a book shelf stood with many books - some fiction, some non-fiction - and on another stood his closets. His bed was closest to the door and above the head board, hung a professional picture of him holding Miley. A desk stood by his balcony and a laptop was closed on it, by a small lamp. "Whoa!"

Troy grinned. "As a future journalist, I try to keep things in order."

"You've got that done!" Gabriella exclaimed. She placed her mug on his desk and walked over to the book shelf. "I've read all of these books. _Noughts and crosses, Harry Potter, Romeo and Juliet _and _A streetcar named desire_. Why have you got copies of those two plays?"

Troy shrugged. "I just love them. I don't know why. But, I do."

Gabriella giggled. "Mine too. Well, I just think that Tennesee Williams was simply a genius by using the character of Blanche to reflect different experiences he suffered during his childhood."

Troy laughed. "My words exactly."

"I would've thought there'd be boxers and clothes thrown across the floor." Gabriella smiled shyly as she sat on his bed.

Troy sat next to her. "There's a place for everything and everything's in its place."

"So, what did you want to show me?" Gabriella quizzed.

Troy pulled open the drawer of his bedside table and brought out a book. "My Aunt bought this for me before we came here. It's only out in England at the moment and I've read it twice since you've been off school. I thought you might like it."

Gabriella stared down at a copy of _Pride and Prejudice_. It had a red satin cover and the letters were written in silver on the cover. "Troy, I can't accept this."

Troy nodded. "You can. My Aunt took it out of my Chrustmas money so it's like I'm buying it for you. I want you to have it. It's a limited edition in England only. Nowhere else in the world stocks it."

Gabriella grinned at him. "Troy, this is amazing. I can't thank you enough. Let me take you out. I know this neat little diner a little out of Albuquerque. How about tomorrow after school?"

Troy smiled. "I'd like that a lot. But, I'll have to bring Miley. My parents are going out."

Gabriella nodded. "It's cool." She swallowed nervously before leaning over and kissing his cheek before turning away to hide her cheeks that were reddening with embarassment.

"Uh, thanks." Troy replied, a smiled gracing his handsome face. He lifted his hand and traced his cheek. It was a start.


	3. Certainly something

**A/N: Well, I'm tired so...good night**

**I don't own:**

**HSM**

**I do own:**

**Miley**

**James**

**The pancake shack**

**Storyline**

* * *

Chapter 3 - Certainly something

Gabriella rolled her eyes at Sharpay as she looked for Gabriella's Media notebook. "Shar!"

Sharpay lifted her head to look at her friend. "What?"

"Stop talking about Troy. If anything, you'd think you wanted him." Gabriella huffed, snatching her notebook.

Sharpay shut Gabriella's locker. "He's not my type."

"You mean, tall, hot and easy to talk to?" Gabriella raised her eyebrows.

A grin spread across Sharpay's face. "You admitted he's hot."

Gabriella shrugged. "So?"

"Gabby!" Taylor yelled, running up to them.

"What?" Gabriella asked.

"Guess what?"

"Tea pot." Gabriella grinned.

Taylor frowned. "Huh?"

"Nevermind. What is it?" Gabriella repeated.

"Well, there's going to be a science field trip to the hospital. You're there?" She grinned.

Gabriella's shoulders sagged dejectedly. "How am I going to be a doctor if I can't use my right arm? I've got to totally re-plan my life."

"Hey, Gabriella!" A voice yelled.

Gabriella turned around and grinned as Troy approached with Chad and Zeke. "Hey, Troy."

"We're still on for tonight, right?" Troy asked hopefully.

"As long as you drive me home." She smiled brightly at him.

"It's a deal." He nodded his head.

"Come on, Troy. Let's fit a practice in before school." Chad threw his ball to Troy.

"Hey, Sharpay." Zeke smiled softly.

Sharpay smiled back. "Hey."

Chad rolled his eyes. "Please."

"Coming." Troy said absently as he smiled at Gabriella. "Meet me for lunch?"

"Your locker or mine?" Gabriella asked.

"I was thinking the rooftop garden." Troy grinned.

Gabriella nodded slowly. "That works too."

Chad grabbed Troy and Zeke by the backs of their shirts and dragged them off. "Now." He growled.

Gabriella giggled at Troy's flailing arms. She turned to Taylor and Sharpay and frowned. "What?"

"What was that?" Taylor asked.

"Nothing. Troy and I are hanging out later." Gabriella explained.

Sharpay raised her eyebrows as they started towards their homeroom. "Are sure it's not a date?"

"I'm sure." Gabriella replied instantly.

"What's with _Pride and Prejudice_?" Taylor asked.

Gabriella blushed slightly as she entered the classroom. She turned to her friends and sighed. "It was given to me by someone special." She turned around and smiled at Troy who was sat on his desk, talking to Chad, Zeke and Jason, another good friend of Gabriella's.

He smiled bashfully back and nodded at her slightly. "Good book?"

"The best." She blushed slightly before limping to her seat.

* * *

Jason nudged Troy as his eyes followed the young Filipino girl. "Dude!"

"You're not going to get his attention that way. He refused to skip practice this morning!" Chad exclaimed.

Troy's eyes stayed fixed on the young brunette girl who smiled coyly at him. His eyes traced her face, the curve of her brow, the petiteness of her nose. He followed the structure of her high cheek bones before he stared longingly at her soft pink lips. She suddenly laughed at something Sharpay had said and threw her head back. He smiled softly at this and started to trace her body. He followed her shoulders and down her arms, only stopping briefly to admire how she didn't show off her chest through tight tops but simply dressed in another baggy polo shirt, this time with some blue sweat pants. She still looked beautifull...Wait a minute! Troy had never called her beautiful in the first place. Where did that come from?

"Mr Bolton!" Ms Darbus barked. "I warned you yesterday about staring at Miss Montez. Detention!"

Gabriella's eyes widened and she raised her hand timidly. "Uh, Ms Darbus? It was my fault. I challenged Troy to a staring competition."

Troy turned his head and frowned at her.

She shrugged slightly in response and turned her attention to Ms Darbus. "I'm sorry."

Ms Darbus regarded her and Troy for a brief moment. "As you're one of the best students in this school, and you're fairly new here, detention during free period. But, it won't go on your permanent records."

Gabriella breathed a sigh of relief and felt her cheeks flush as Troy beamed at her. She shook her head slightly and he could almost hear the giggle she was holding in. He turned back around and crossed his arms in relaxation. She was certainly something...Gabriella Montez!

* * *

Gabriella sighed as she shut her locker with her foot. Detention. She still couldn't believe she had taken the blame for him. It wasn't that she regretted it but, she had never had a single detention and suddenly that was over because of one guy. At least it wasn't on her record. She headed towards the auditorium and smiled softly at Troy who was attempting to open a can of paint. She giggled to her self and limped up the steps to the stage. She knelt beside him and pried the screwdriver from his hands. She secured it under the metal lid of the paint can and pushed down.

Troy stared at her in disbelief. "How..?"

She shrugged. "Farm girl." She grabbed a paintbrush and dipped it into the can with her left hand. "Can you grab the can?"

Troy nodded and grabbed his own paintbrush before standing up and theu both started to paint a large moon. "Thank you for what you did." He whispered, his gaze transfixed on the painting.

Gabriella shrugged slightly. "Forget about it. I got to spend time with you."

"Yeah, but my Dad is going to kill me. I'm missing practice." Troy said glumly, dipping his brush back in the paint.

"Why don't you tell him?" Gabriella whispered.

Troy sucked in a deep breath. "Because...I guess I'm scared, in a way. I've always been known as the jock. The king of the school. I don't want that but I know that if people knew that I want to be a journalist, I'd have even more attention."

"You get used to it. When I moved here, Chad started a rumour saying that I ate squirrel." She giggled quietly. "I got used to it and just ignored it."

"Why did he say you eat squirrel?" Troy asked.

"He's Chad. Does he need any other reason? Anyway, back to your Dad. If he loves you like my Papa loves me, he'll support you no matter what you want to do. My Papa wanted me to be a teacher. Here I am, half way to being a Doctor. Even though, that's not going to happen." She muttered sadly. She dipped her paintbrush in the can at the same time as Troy and their hands brushed against each other. She quickly withdrew her brush and started painting again.

"Why?" Troy asked as he tried so very hard to ignore the awkwardness between them.

"Because I can't use my right arm. I want to be a surgeon too. How many surgeons operate with just one hand?" Gabriella asked.

"I think you'd make a pretty good teacher." Troy confessed.

"You think?" Gabriella asked, her brow furrowed.

Troy nodded and turned to her. "Sure. You're insanely smart and you'd be one of those teachers that everybody would come to with their problems."

Gabriella giggled slightly. "I guess you're right. Well, I'll think about it."

* * *

Troy pulled into the parking lot of an old café and he turned to Gabriella who was in the passenger seat. "This is it? The Pancake shack?"

"Don't diss it before you smell it." She exclaimed, opening the door.

Troy got out of the car before sorting Miley out and locking the door. "What?"

"It's the slogan of this place." Gabriella said, pointing at the sign.

"Right..." Troy said slowly as he picked Miley up, resting her on his hip. They walked through the doors and Troy's mouth watered at the smell of bacon, eggs and...waffles.

Gabriella grinned at him before grabbing his hand and dragging him a booth by a window. "So, what do you think?"

"This place is so cool." Troy exclaimed as they sat down, Gabriella on one side with Troy and Miley on the other.

"I like it." Miley said sweetly.

A waiter walked over and grinned. "Ah, Gabriella. Nice to see you back. And who's your friends?"

"You mean 'who are'. Anyway, this is Troy and Miley." Gabriella introduced.

The waiter smiled broadly. "It's nice to see Gabby come her with someone instead of by herself. Anyhow, what can I do you for?"

"The usual." Gabriella grinned.

"Extra large waffles, bacon, sausage, egg and with an extra bug dollop of ketchup with a hot chocolate." The waiter grinned. "What about you guys?"

"That sounds good. I'll have the same. And Miley can have the kiddie brunch bucket." Troy replied thankfully.

The waiter nodded and walked away before Gabriella turned back to Troy. She smiled at him. "So..."

"How did you find this place?" Troy asked in amazement.

Gabriella shrugged as she leaned back. "When we moved here, I wasn't happy. So, I drove. I found this place and it's my tradition to come here every month. That's why James was surprised to see me. When I was ill, I couldn't come here." Her voice was quiet and she fiddled with the salt and pepper shakers.

Troy reached over and took her hand. "What was wrong?"

Gabriella stared at their hands intently and she looked up at him to see his blue eyes sparkling. She released his hand and flexed her fingers. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Well, are you going to be able to use your right arm again?" Troy asked.

Gabriella shrugged silently. "Can we change the subject?" She snapped.

James walked back over with their meals and he placed them on the table. "Enjoy."

Gabriella managed to hack a piece of egg off and she swallowed it quietly.

"May I help you with that?" Troy asked, pointing to her meal.

Gabriella frowned and nodded. "Yes please."

Troy brought her plate closer to him and started to cut everything up for her. "I'm sorry if I upset you."

Gabriella snapped her eyes to him. "What?"

Troy lifted his head and Miley looked on as she ate part of a hash brown. "I said I'm sorry."

"No one's ever apologised. I don't like talking about why I was ill. And no one ever apologises. Thank you, Troy." She smiled at him kindly as he started cutting her meal up. "I sometimes get embarassed about his though. I'm seventeen and I need someone to cut my food up."

"Don't worry. I still think you're strong and brave and a great woman." Troy said sincerely.

Gabriella blushed as she took her plate back and chewed a bit of sausage. No one had even called her a woman. Troy was special. But, she could tell he was determined to be her friend and thats all she wanted to be. She had never wanted guys around her, hence the tomboy looked. But, Troy Bolton saw through all of that and saw...Gabriella. She just didn't know her feelings right now and hoped Troy could see that too.


	4. Scary thoughts

**A/N: OMG! I like my work again. lol. It's a nice feeling. Anyway, drama is here. Well, the beginning of! lol**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

* * *

Chapter 4 - Scary thoughts

Gabriella chewed a bit of bacon and glanced at Troy wearily. "Troy, you know yesterday? Up on the rooftop? You said you trusted me. Do you mean that?"

Troy frowned as he placed his knife and fork down and leaned over the table, closer to her. "Of course I did. What brought this on?"

Gabriella shrugged as she sipped her hot chocolate. "I don't know. I just don't know you that well and I was just checking."

Troy nodded and leaned back, his arm going around Miley's shoulders. "I won't hurt you, you know? If that's what you're afraid of..." His voice trailed off embrassingly.

"Who says I'm afraid?" Gabriella accused.

"No one. It's just you seem...scared." He swallowed.

"Isn't that the same thing, Troy?" Miley asked innocently.

Gabriella nodded. "It is, sweetie."

"All I'm saying is, that you seem naïve and innocent. I'm not saying it's a bad thing. In fact, I find it incredibly cute." Troy said softly, taking her hand gently in his own.

Gabriella blushed. "You don't mean that."

"Don't I?" Troy challenged. He raised his eyebrows as she looked up at him.

Gabriella bit her lip slightly. "Do you want to play truths?"

Troy nodded. "Sure. How do you play?"

"We ask each other questions and you have to tell the truth." Gabriella giggled quietly.

Troy narrowed his eyes and intertwined their fingers. "Okay, you go first."

Gabriella nodded. "Okay. Miley, what is the worst thing Troy has ever done to you?"

"Who says I've done anything bad to her?" Troy exclaimed.

Miley frowned in concentration. "He attempted to cut my hair. Don't let my brother near scissors."

Troy stuck his tongue out at her. "Is it against the rules to murder little sisters."

"Yes." Gabriella giggled. She let go of Troy's hand briefly to sip her hot drink before letting her palm fit perfectly into his again.

"Okay, Troy, what have you ever regretted more than anything?" Miley asked.

Troy thought for a moment and he sipped his own drink before sighing rubbing his forehead, preparing himself for his answer. "I never told my Dad the truth. I should've just told him everything but, I saw the look in his eye when he talked to me about basketball and UCLA and I caved. I should've just told him about Princeton." He mumbled, staring at his empty plate.

Gabriella and Miley glanced at each other. "Well, Troy, you could tell him."

"But, I can't!" Troy protested. "He thinks basketball is my world. And when I'm in school it is. But, when I'm at home, I just read and write. The point is that that's what I regret the most. Because I was coward I have my future planned out for me and there's no going back."

Gabriella frowned and snatched her hand away from his. "You have the chance to do something about it. It might hurt your Dad but you'll still have the future you want. I can't be a doctor anymore and I've got to re-plan my entire life. Do you know how much that hurts? How long I've wanted to help people?"

"Gabriella, you know I didn't mean it like that." Troy protested.

Gabriella stood up slowly and slid out of the booth. "Do I? I can't do a lot of things anymore. I can't play basketball with my brothers anymore, I can't do gym, I can't be a doctor and I can't play the guitar. All of that was literally my life." She cried, running into the bathroom.

Miley looked up at her brother. "I'll go and see if she's okay."

Troy shook his head. "No. I need to do this."

"No. You need to stay right here and cool down." Miley said sternly as she jumped down and rushed to the bathroom. She softly opend the door and slid inside. "Gabriella?"

A sniffle from the end cubicle caught her attention.

Miley slowly approached and pushed slightly on the door and it opened to reveal Gabriella, sobbing into a tissue. She looked up at Miley and smiled weakly. She signalled for Miley to go over to her and the little girl walked over and climbed onto Gabriella's knees. "Are you okay?"

Gabriella nodded slightly. "I'm fine. I'm just a bit sensitive of my illness recently. No one understands that I have no choice anymore."

"Troy didn't mean to hurt you." Miley said quietly.

Gabriella nodded. "I know. I just wish people just drop it. I'm half a cripple, get over it."

"If I'm honest, I was shocked that Troy said that instead of something else." Miley said softly.

Gabriella frowned. "Why?"

The door of the bathroom slammed open and Gabriella and Miley sat there patiently as each door creaked open before closing again. Eventually, Troy reached their stall and breathed a visible sigh of relief. He walked in and knelt in front of the two girls and grasped Gabriella's left hand and squeezed it. "Don't ever scare me like that again."

"Me or Miley?" Gabriella asked.

"Both. But, at this moment, mostly you. I didn't mean for it to come out like that. I was just moaning about my Dad." Troy pleaded.

Gabriella stared into his bright blue eyes. "I'm sorry too. It's just that I'm extra sensitive to stuff like that."

Troy nodded and settled himself on the floor. "Feel special. I don't run into the girls' bathroom for just anybody."

Gabriella giggled. "That's kind of good to know."

A thought struck Miley. "Troy? I would've thought you'd regret the reason we moved here."

Gabriella furrowed her brow. "What?"

Troy leaned his head back, staring at the ceiling. "Can we not have the conversation here? In the girls' bathroom."

Gabriella laughed and stood up. "Okay. Go on."

* * *

Sharpay sighed and looked at the cards in her hand. "Go fish." She replied to Zeke.

Zeke took a card from the pile and added it to his hand. "Okay, Chad. Your turn."

"I wonder what Troy and Gabby are doing." Taylor wondered out loud.

"Zeke, have you got a king?" Chad asked.

Zeke frowned and reluctantly handed to card to his friend. "I hate you."

Chad grinned triumphantly. "Yes. Another set!" He placed cards down and turned back to the conversation. "Oh, who knows. He likes her. We all know that every girl in school is falling over him."

"Not Gabriella. She's not a regular girl." Sharpay protested.

"I know." Chad agreed. "But..."

"But what?" Taylor asked as she scanned her cards.

"She likes him." Chad whined.

"You say that about every guy that walks into her life." Taylor pointed out. "Shar, you got a six?"

"Go fish." Sharpay replied. "I know she'll end up liking him but he'll have to wait."

Taylor picked up a card and sighed. "Why do we always end up talking about Gabriella?"

Zeke shrugged. "Who knows? But, what's the school going to do if they, you know, hook up? It's okay that they're friends but, going out would be crossing borders."

"Since when are you strict on the status quo?" Taylor exclaimed, sipping some of her water.

Chad raised his eyebrows. "Look, we're friends with you guys but, I mean, we wouldn't go out with you." He laughed and nudged Zeke's knuckles with his own.

Taylor's smile faded and she placed her cards on the floor, faced down, as she slowly stood up, looking down at Chad. "I'm sorry?"

Chad stared up at her. "Oh, come on, Tay. You don't think we'd go out with either of you guys, right? First, you're our best friends. And second, it'd be crossing borders."

Taylor picked up her book from the desk and fiddled with the hem of her shirt. "I heard you the first time." She said dejectedly. "Well, I'd better go. My Mom wants be home for seven-thirty. Bye, Shar." She left the room, her shoulders sagging noticeably.

Sharpay sighed and stood up, grabbing her purse and slipping her shoes on quickly. "I'd better go too. You know, Ryan might wonder..."

"What is it?" Zeke asked.

Sharpay shrugged. "Nothing. I just need to get home. Like, now. Bye, guys." She whispered before leaving. She ran down the street quickly, thanking the heavens she had decided on ballet flats, and caught up with Taylor. She caught her breath and walked alongside her friend. "You okay?"

Taylor nodded tiredly and turned to Sharpay. "I don't know what I was thinking. Why would he like me?"

Sharpay sighed. "I thought Zeke liked me too. I hope Gabby's having a better night."

* * *

Troy pulled up in his driveway and they all got out of the car. He looked at his watch as he locked the door. "It's only five-thirty. Do you want to come inside?"

"I've got a better idea." Gabriella bent down to Miley's level. "Sweetie, do you like animals?"

Miley nodded her head enthusiastically. "I sure do."

Gabriella smiled softly. "Would you like to meet some friends of mine?"

Miley looked up at Troy. "Please, Troy?"

Troy rolled his eyes. "Sure. Why not?"

Gabriella laughed and lead them over to her house. She walked through the gate to the back yard and walked the ten yards to the barn. "Shhh. You've got to be quiet, okay?"

Miley nodded and held a finger to her lips, looking up at Troy.

He caught her drift and quickly put a finger to his own lips, chuckling at Gabriella.

Gabriella smiled and pushed the door open and held it for Troy and Miley to step through. She followed and securred the door before turning to them. "This is Millie." She limped over to the large cow that was laid down and stroked her head **(A/N: bet I got you, huh? lol)**.

Miley glanced at Troy and he smiled softly. "Go on, Miles. She won't hurt you." He nudged her shoulders gently.

Miley slowly walked over and knelt down next to Gabriella, stroking Millie's head too. "She's gorgeous."

Gabriella nodded. "Yeah, she is. She's pregnant too. She's due in about two weeks."

Troy knelt behind Gabriella and she relaxed back against his chest. "She is beautiful." He whispered. He meant every word even though his gaze was not fixed on the large cow, but on the Filipino girl he was holding.

"Shall I show you something else?" Gabriella whispered so only Troy could hear.

"Sure." He replied.

Gabriella stood up and turned to Miley. "Honey, we're just outside. The door will be open a jar for you if you need us." Gabriella took Troy's hand and lead him out of the barn. She shut the door gently and turned to Troy. "Here you go."

"What am I looking for?" Troy asked, puzzlement lacing his voice.

Gabriella pointed upwards. "The stars." She slowly sat down on the grass and gazed at the sky.

Troy sat down next to her and sighed softly. "Why are you being so nice to me and my sister?"

Gabriella shrugged and laid back so her head was touching the grass. "I don't know. You told me something you haven't told anyone else and I'm very flattered you feel you can do that. But, I'm not ready to do that for myself and I feel like I need to show you I care. Because I do I'm just not ready to tell you things yet."

Troy laid next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. His eyes widened in surprise when she rolled over and rested her head on his chest. He smiled softly and closed his eyes in contentment. "Don't worry about it, Brie."

Gabriella sat up and looked at him as his eyes opened. "What did you call me?"

Troy sta up and scratched his neck uncomfortably. "Uh...Brie?"

A soft smile played on her lips and he relaxed. "I like it. I've always been Gabby or Gabriella. I like 'Brie'. It's...different."

They both relaxed back onto the grass again and Troy tightened his hold on Gabriella. "Brie?"

"Hmmm?"

"You know, I won't force you into telling me, right?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded. "I kind of figured that out when we were playing truths and you didn't ask me that." She paused slightly before she continued nervously. "If you don't mind me asking, what was Miley talking about earlier? She said about something before you moved here."

Troy sighed softly. "You know how you said that you weren't ready to tell me stuff?"

Gabriella frowned as she listened to his heart. "Yes?"

"It's like that for me. I told you about my Dad because that wasn't that serious. Yes, it's upsetting but I can cope. This is a bit more...scary, I guess. I don't want people to judge me. The only people who know are me and my family."

Gabriella rolled over slightly so she straddled his hips and she leaned on her left hand to look down on him, her dark hair tumbling over her left shoulder. "I know I haven't told you, like, anything about me but I'm here for you, I swear, you can trust me."

Troy nodded as he wound his arms around her waist. "I know." He whispered.

Gabriella's eyes stared at his lips for a moment before she started to lean down. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before placing her lips gently on Troy's. She immediately rolled off and sat there nervously, avoiding Troy's eyes. "So..." She giggled nervously.

Troy smiled and stared at her. "It's a beautiful night." He whispered. His smile faltered slightly when he realised they had kissed. Kind of. In a way. It wasn't rushed or lustful, barely even loving. But, it was sweet and he liked it. A lot. And that's what he wanted. He wanted Gabriella Montez. And he wanted to be honest with her. He'd have to tell her about his past. That was the whole reason they moved to Albuquerque in the first place. And that scared him more than telling his Dad about his dream to be a journalist.

"You okay?" Gabriella whispered, her hand resting over his.

Troy snapped out of his thoughts to look at her. He smiled gently and stroked her cheek, her bold, brown eyes wide with innocence. He finally nodded slowly and kissed her forehead. "I'm fine."


	5. I want Troy Bolton!

Chapter 5 - I want Troy Bolton!

Gabriella gasped into the reciever and held her mobile between her ear and shoulder as she turned the page of her magazine. She was lying on her stomach, on her bed, a medical magazine laid out n front of her. She was in her pyjamas: some hot pants and a tank top. She held the phone with her hand and her eyes scanned the artical about new vaccinations in Africa. "They did not say that!"

Sharpay laughed sarcastically. "That's because you weren't there! You were too busy playing tonnsil tennis with Bolton." Gabriella heard a squeak and she assumed Sharpay had stood up from her desk chair.

"Listen, Shar, it probably meant nothing." Gabriella compromised. "Zeke and Chad would never say that."

"But, they did." Sharpay whined.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Shar, it'll sort out. Just hold in there. I've got to go." She hung up her cell phone and threw it on the floor as she closed her magazine and flopped onto her bed, burying her face into her pillows.

"Whoa. Your life isn't that bad, right?" A voice asked.

Gabriella lifted her head to see Troy leaning against the doorframe of her balcony. She smiled weakly at him. "I know mine isn't but, Shar is making out that hers is."

Troy frowned and laid down next to her. "What do you mean?"

"Haven't you heard?" Gabriella asked in amazement.

Troy shook his head. "Is the world ending or something?"

"Not quite but it's on the same wavelength." Gabriella muttered as she sat up and looked at Troy.

Troy sat up. "Okay, can you just tell me what's up?"

Gabriella frowned. "I don't know the full details but Zeke and Chad said that, basically, they would never go out with girls like me, Shar or Tay."

"Why?" Troy asked as they both got comfortable on her bed, his arm around her shoulders.

Gabriella shrugged. "Like I say, I don't know the full details."

"Mija, are you okay?" Salina shouted through the door. "I can hear voices."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "I'm talking to Troy."

The door opened and Salina raised her eyebrows at Gabriella. "Mija, it's a school night."

Gabriella nodded. "I know, Mami. Just for tonight, though. We're kind of stuck in the crossfire."

"What do you mean?" Salina asked, walking in and sitting on the bed.

Gabriella fiddled with Troy's fingers. "I'll let you know when I find out. I don't know what happened but while we were at the pancake shack, something happened between everyone else."

Troy squeezed her shoulders. "It'll be alright."

"But, what if it's not?" Gabriella exclaimed, sitting up and looking back at him, her eyes flashing dangerously.

Salina rested her hand on Gabriella's. "Gabriella-"

"No! My friends are fighting and I'm always the one who's caught in the crossfire!" She yelled as she scrambled off of the bed and quickly made her way to her adjoined bathroom. She slammed the door closed and Troy and Salina flinched.

"I'm sorry." Salina said sincerely.

"It's not your fault. I just wish I knew what was going through her head." Troy explained as he sat up.

Salina smiled warmly. "You know, she's never had a friend like you. Yeah, they've always been loud and boisterous, like herself. But, when she had to be taken out of school, she became quiet. Real quiet. She's getting better but, I wish I knew too. She can be a tough nut to crack so, don't give up just yet."

Troy nodded. "Is it okay if I stay here tonight? I want to make sure she's okay."

Salina shook her head. "Well, you can if you want. But, I think its best if you go to your own house and get some rest. I'm sorry, honey."

Troy stared at her bathroom door.

"She won't think you don't care. In fact, she's more likely to go back to you."

"Mrs Montez, can I talk to you? You know, in confidence." Troy asked nervously.

Salina looked at her watch and sighed. "Well, Danny and Rafael are in bed now so, come on. I'll make us some coffee." She stood up and Troy followed her down the stairs and he smiled at the various pictures of the family which lined the walls.

"This won't take long, I promise." Troy assured her.

"Troy, sweetie, you live next door." Salina laughed as they walked into the kitchen. "Take a seat, I'll just make us some coffee."

Troy nodded as he sat at the kitchen table. "I love your house. It's nice and cosy."

"Your house is nice too." Salina commented as she walked over and placed a cup in front of Troy before she sat next to him. She took a sip and placed it on the table and turned her head to face him. "Now, what's on your mind?"

Troy sighed and slouched back. "I care about Brie. I care about her a lot. And I want to be there for her. But, I can only do that if I understand her. I know she's had a rough time, my last year hasn't been a picnic but, I want to know why she changes so much."

"In what way?" Salina asked.

Troy sipped his coffee thoughtfully. "Well, one minute, she's like my best friend - which I'd like to think she is - and then the next minute, she runs out of the room crying. I don't know what to say anymore because I'm terrified that I'm going to hurt her."

"That's what you're afraid of?" Salina asked.

"More than anything. My life used to be about school. You know, reading, journalism and maybe basketball. But, now the one thing that I think about is Gabriella. She's simply amazing..." His voice trailed off.

Salina smiled softly at him. "You know, I never thought I'd say this to a boy about Gabriella but, you are truly smitten with her, aren't you?"

Troy flushed with embarassment and bowed his head. "Listen, just tell me why she changes her mood so suddenly."

"I'll tell you why she changes." Salina started. "She's scared. She knows that you're different. Not a bad different but she's always stood out of the crowd because of the farm and the way she acts and dresses. Not forgetting her intelligence. And you are truly the first person who has seen her and by doing that, you saw a friend. When we moved here, her first week was awful. She was bullied. I mean, she became friends with Chad and Sharpay eventually but, it took time."

Troy stared at her intently. "I don't know why. She's...Gabriella."

"Exactly." Salina said softly. "You are truly the first person to look at my daughter and see Gabriella. Not a smart farm girl who dresses like a guy."

Troy nodded and stood up. "You know what? I think I'm going to say good night to her and go and wait eight hours before I go to school."

Salina frowned as she stood up too. "You know, I don't think it's a good idea for you to see her now but, you could always stay in Danny and Rafael's room. They won't mind."

"Thank you so much, Mrs Montez." Troy said sincerely. "But, I think I'll just see her in school. Neither of us are ready to face the other, quite yet. I've just got to get my head round this."

"You know, she's just scared because no guy has ever looked at her twice. And the fact that you probably will, that's going to terrify her." Salina said softly.

Troy nodded solemnly before he turned around and headed up the stairs, passing Carlos on the way. "Good evening, Mr Montez."

"Good night, Troy." Carlos replied unsurely.

Troy continued up the stairs and walked into Gabriella's room. He sighed and walked over to her bathroom. He knocked softly on the door. "Brie?"

"Yeah?" A voice said from behind him.

Troy swivelled round and stared at Gabriella. "Uh, I was just going to say goodnight."

Gabriella nodded. "Goodnight."

"I'm sorry, by the way." Troy whispered.

She nodded again. "I know. Me too. I'm not the best person to have for a friend. But, you've got to understand that I need space. I need time to think about what I want to tell you and what I don't."

Troy smiled weakly. "I think I'm going to go to bed."

"Me too."

"You know I..." His voice trailed off. "Sweet dreams." He scratched the back of his neck as he walked out of the balcony doors.

Gabriella stared longingly at the balcony doors as tears came to her eyes. She lifted a hand to her mouth as she slowly sat on her bed. It wasn't that she was upset with Troy, exactly. But, it was the realisation that had just dawned on her. She sibbed quietly and sniffed as she reached over for a tissue. Gabriella had wanted a lot from life and some things she wouldn't have since her illness. But, there was one thing that never crossed her mind as something she would want. But, at that moment when the tall basketball player left her bedroom, she realised she wanted Troy Bolton.


	6. Troy Bolton: slowcoach

**A/N: I just reuploaded this chapter because I forgot to put something in lol**

Chapter 6 – Troy Bolton: slowcoach

Troy walked down the stairs, yawning, in a pair of baggy jeans and a simple navy blue shirt. He dumped his backpack in the kitchen doorway before walking over and sitting next to Miley at the table. He poured himself some cereal and ate a mouthful. "How are you, squirt?"

"Alright. Why are you in a bad mood?" Miley asked, sipping her orange juice.

"Where's Mom?" Troy asked, ignoring her question.

Miley shrugged as she took another mouthful of toast that was covered in jam **(A/N: jelly to any Americans out there)**. "She went out in the garden."

Troy chuckled and reached across with a napkin, wiping her mouth. "Well, I think you should go and get ready for school."

Miley nodded and jumped off her chair. "Troy, will you play basketball with me later?"

Her brother sighed and nodded. "I've got nothing better to do."

"What about Gabriella?"

He shrugged. "I don't know if we should be friends. She's a complicated person and I've got to concentrate on school. I want to be friends but that will only work if she lets me in."

Miley bit her lip. "Oh." She whispered before turning around and leaving the kitchen.

Troy sighed and turned back to his cereal. He just wanted Gabriella to be happy and he couldn't risk her getting hurt everytime he was an idiot and said the wrong thing. He had only met her on Monday and now the only thing he thought about was her...Gabriella. An intelligent, funny, sweet, charming girl who dressed in extraordinary clothes. He wanted Gabriella, he wanted her more than to be a journalist. But, her happiness came first.

"Honey, you alright?" Lucille asked as she came in carrying an empty washing basket. She set in on the floor and sat next to her son.

"What was wrong with Gabriella?" Troy blurted.

"I can't tell you." Lucille said apologetically.

"Why?" Troy whined.

"Doctor-patient confidentiality." Lucille explained. "What's this about?"

"I want to be close to her. I want to be the first person she runs to if something's wrong but I can only do that if I understand her and now, I'm scared of saying anything because no matter what I say, it upsets her." Troy cried, pushing his bowl away, suddenly losing his appetite.

"Troy, just let her come to you. You will be close to her but, you've got to be patient. She's been through a lot and-" Lucille flinched when Troy leapt up angrily.

"And I haven't?! Come on, Mom, because I was an idiot, I'm going to be lucky to get into journalist school." Troy roared.

"Don't you shout at me, Troy Bolton." Lucille yelled as she stood up. "I know you're upset but don't you dare use that tone with me." She breathed out deeply. "Honey, just make her feel special but let her do the talking. And you will be a journalist."

Troy sighed and nodded. He realised something and frowned. "How did you know I want to be a journalist?"

Lucille raised her eyebrows. "Someone's got to pick your underwear up off the floor. I saw all the books to do with journalist colleges and you just blurted it to me. Now, get to school before I make you make tonight's dinner." She threatened, turning him around and pushing him towards the kitchen door.

Troy picked his bag up and turned to his mother, looking down the six inches between them. "You're not going to tell Dad, are you?"

"No. It's your place and you and I both know your father." She smiled softly. "Now remember, be patient with her and make her feel special."

Troy nodded, turning around. He walked down the hallway and turned around again. "Mom?"

Lucille sighed, popping her head round the door. "Yes, Troy?"

"Can I take your offer up for making dinner tonight?" Troy asked, picking up his car keys.

"Don't burn the house down and yes." Lucille replied.

"Can I invite a friend?"

"Yes, Troy. You can." Lucille smirked slightly.

Troy pulled the door open and stepped outside. He threw his keys into the air and caught them again. He smiled at the sun and chuckled to himself. He should've been depressed and moping around. But, the sun was out and he always took that as a sign that it would be a good day.

He turned his head to the house next door and a smile spread across his face. He bent down and picked a pink rose and walked over to next door. He knocked politely on the door and waited patiently. It opened and he looked down to see a seven year old boy. "Danny or Rafael?"

"Danny." He replied sincerely.

"Is your sister here?" Troy asked.

"Gabby?" Danny yelled.

Carlos walked into the hallway. "Danny, what have I said about answering the door? Go and find your brother." He pushed his son towards the stairs and turned back to Troy. "Good morning, Troy."

"Good morning, Mr Montez. I was wondering if Gabriella wanted a ride?" Troy asked politely.

Carlos smiled. "Gabby?" Carlos called up the stairs.

"Yes, Papa?" A faint voice called back.

"Do you want Troy to give you a ride?" Carlos asked.

"One second." She yelled.

Carlos turned back to Troy. "She'll be down in a second."

"I heard." Troy chuckled.

"You can call me Carlos, you know."

"Oh, well, thank you, Carlos. If it's alright with you, I'd like to invite Brie over to my house for dinner tonight. I'll be attempting to cook it. If all else fails, I'll order pizza." He shrugged helplessly.

"You know, Troy, I like you. I think you're doing Gabby the world of good. But, a guy like you doesn't belong in the kitchen. Get her to help you." He smiled softly.

"I think I'm going to need help." He chuckled.

"Hey, Troy." A voice said.

Troy looked to the stairs and felt his breath hitch in his throat. He discreetly wiped his palms on his jeans to get rid of the sweat that was slowly gathering there. He stared at Gabriella as she walked down the stairs in a simple white summer dress with grey flowers embroidered across the torso and it flared out from the high waistline. It fell just above the knees and hugged her curves perfectly.

Carlos coughed slightly and leaned towards Troy. "Word of advice, buddy, close your mouth, stop drooling and say something."

Troy coughed nervously and wiped his chin as Carlos walked away. "Hey, Brie."

"Hey. I hope my Papa didn't scare you." She giggled quietly as she turned, watching her father walk into the lounge. She turned back to Troy and adjusted her bag with her left hand. "Nice rose. But, it clashes with your shirt."

"Ha-ha. It's for you." He extended his hand towards her.

Her cheeks tinted a light pink as she took it gently in her petite hand and inhaled the aroma. "What's the occasion?"

"Can't a guy randomly give a girl a flower?" Troy asked.

Gabriella raised one eyebrow. "Troy." She warned as she stepped out of her house.

"Okay. I wanted to apologise. I didn't mean to upset you. I don't even know how I upset you, to be honest." Troy shrugged like a helpless child as he stopped walking.

Gabriella noticed and turned around to face him. She looked at her rose and then back at him. She sighed and looked up at him coyly. "I'm sorry too. It's just that what happened was really big for me and it shook me up a little. I just get upset over the slightest thing because my life isn't perfect anymore."

"And it was?" Troy asked.

"Maybe not to other people, but it was to me." She replied softly. "You know?"

Troy nodded. "Yeah. I do. Brie, do you want to come around for dinner tonight?"

Gabriella nodded her head like an excited toddler. "I'd like that. A lot. I promise I'll try not to get upset."

"That's alright. By the way, why do you have a dress on?" Troy asked, running his hand down her left side and noticing how she shivered.

"I…I wanted a ch-change. Is it too much?" She asked worriedly.

Troy smiled and shook his head. "No. It's perfect."

Gabriella relaxed. She released his hand and took her rose back. "I think this belongs to me." She giggled and turned around, heading for his truck that was parked on the side of his road.

Troy stood there, mesmerised. She was so perfect. A limp and the inability to use her right arm. So what? All he saw was a beautiful girl who was a good friend. He slowly walked after her and he sighed softly. Yes, she looked beautiful but, he wanted her to be herself.

"Come on, slowcoach." Gabriella yelled jokingly.

That's what he was at that moment. A slowcoach. For some reason, he couldn't ask her out. Troy Bolton: slowcoach of East High.


	7. Best Friends

**A/N: Okay, seriously last upload, guys. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7 – Best friends

Gabriella walked into school with Troy's arm around her shoulders. She looked up at him. She thought about how many people related the word 'beautiful' to girls. But, as Gabriella traced the outline of Troy's face - the smoothness of his forehead, the curve of his soft cheeks, the cuteness of his nose and the pinkness of his lips – Troy was simply beautiful.

"What?" Troy asked, breaking her from her thoughts.

"Nothing." Gabriella whispered as they reached her locker. She looked up at Troy hopefully. "A little help?"

Troy smiled. "Combination?"

"It should be open." Gabriella replied, leaning against the locker next to hers.

Troy pulled it open and gently took her backpack from her. He unzipped it and rummaged around a little. "Right, you've got calculus and English lit before break, right?"

Gabriella nodded. "I think you're stalking me. What, with knowing my schedule and all?"

Troy chuckled and handed her the books. "Nah. I'm just…Well, yes, I am a stalker."

Gabriella giggled. "Don't forget _Pride and Prejudice_." She said hurriedly as he started to zip her bag up.

He chuckled and reached in, handing her the book before putting her bag in her locker. He closed it and turned to her. "You are really something, Gabriella Montez."

She grinned broadly up at him. "A crippled something."

"Do you want my help?" Troy asked jokingly.

Gabriella pouted and stepped forward, burying her nose into Troy's chest. "Of course I do." She murmured.

Troy chuckled and wrapped his arms around her tightly. This is what he wanted. He wanted the world to stop spinning when he held her. For them to be the only two people in the world when she was near. "Brie?"

Gabriella looked up. "What?"

"I was wondering…Would you-" He jumped when Gabriella was snatched from his arms.

"Sharpay!" Gabriella yelled, bending down to pick her books up. She brushed herself off and glared at her friends. "What is your problem?"

"You're still friends with him?" Taylor asked in disbelief.

Gabriella twisted her head to glance at Troy, who was still stood by her locker, and then turned back to Taylor and Sharpay. "Uh…yeah. Is there a problem with that?"

"Yes!" Sharpay exclaimed. "He's a jock. They'll only hurt you."

"Look, I don't know what happened that night. I wasn't there. But, Troy's not like that." Gabriella defended.

"You've known him a week." Taylor exclaimed.

"So?" Gabriella asked. "Does that matter?"

"Yes. He's going to hurt you." Sharpay hissed.

Gabriella frowned and looked down at her outfit. "You know, for the year I've been here, you've been tempting me to get a boyfriend but I didn't find the right guy. But, now, I've found one that's special to me. I thought you'd be happy."

"We are. We just don't want to see you get hurt." Taylor said softly.

"Right now, the only one who is hurting me is you." Gabriella screamed. "After all I've been through, I've just wanted a friend to talk to. All you do is talk about Zeke and clothes and the latest drama play. And Taylor, you only talk about Chad and science and math. Newsflash! I don't care. Did you ever think that I want to talk about some other things every once in a while?"

"Gabby, what's wrong?" Sharpay asked softly.

"Chad and Zeke are good guys. They're idiots. They will say things the wrong way." Gabriella said slowly. "It probably meant nothing."

"That's because your lover boy hasn't said that you're a freaky farm chick yet." Sharpay snarled.

Gabriella furrowed her brow. "Sharpay." She whispered. "Maybe he doesn't see that. After all this time, that's all you see. I should've stuck with my instinct when you started bullying me during that first week. Why can't anyone just see me? Why is it always a geeky farm chick? For once in my life, I was seen as Gabriella. Troy looks past my looks, my home and my illness. Maybe there's someone else I shouldn't be friends with." Tears rolled down her cheeks as she held a gaze with Sharpay.

Sharpay slowly turned around and Gabriella looked towards Taylor. "We just don't want to see you hurt."

"He's not going to hurt me. We're just friends." Gabriella whispered.

Taylor followed Sharpay and Gabriella breathed out slightly. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Sorry." A voice said sincerely.

Gabriella relaxed back against Troy's chest and closed her eyes. "They think you're going to hurt me." She whispered.

"I heard. Along with the rest of the school." He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and kissed the top of her head.

Gabriella sighed and had a thoughtful look on her face. She looked up at Troy before turning around and kissing his cheek. "Come with me." She limped off in the direction of the rooftop garden.

Troy caught up easily. "Where are we going?"

"You ask too many questions." Gabriella giggled as she walked up the stairs.

Troy followed once again and sat next to her on the bench. "What's up?"

Gabriella closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She set her books aside as she opened her eyes and took Troy's hand. "It was a stroke." She whispered.

Troy frowned. "What?"

"That's why I was off for three months." She swallowed nervously and felt tears sting her eyes.

"A stroke?" Troy asked slowly.

"It's when something happens with blood vessels and lack of oxygen to the brain. I'm still working on it." Gabriella laughed slightly. "Are you mad?" She asked quietly.

Troy snapped his head to face her. "What? Why would I be mad?"

"Well, I didn't tell you." Gabriella mumbled.

"Well, yeah. But, you have now. And I'm grateful for that." Troy said sincerely as he lifted her hand and kissed her knuckled.

"I thought you should know with you being my only friend now." Gabriella confessed.

"What about Chad and Zeke?" Troy asked.

Gabriella shrugged. "I don't know. We're probably still friends. It's just that Shar and Tay don't know how boys work. I mean, it's never been number one on my to do list but I've hung out with guys my whole life. They can be idiots. No offence."

"None taken." Troy muttered. "Did Sharpay really bully you?"

Gabriella nodded sadly. "Yeah. But, we got to know each other. But, I want to forget about it. It doesn't matter."

"Well, sure it does." Troy replied. "If she hurt you, I want to know."

"Well, she just said mean things. Nothing terrible but it still hurt. And the fact that she still thinks of me as a geeky farm chick kills."

"Really?" Troy asked.

"I thought she was my best friend." Gabriella whispered.

"I can be your best friend." Troy said sincerely.

Gabriella lifted her head and a smile spread across her face. "I'd like that."

"Yeah?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded. "Yeah."

"So, what are you going to do about Sharpay and Taylor?" Troy asked.

"That's like me asking what are you going to do about your Dad?" Gabriella replied.

Troy's shoulders sagged. "Right. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Gabriella giggled. "But, now you know why my right side of my body is fucked up big time."

Troy gasped. "Miss Montez! I've never heard such language come from you!"

Gabriella stuck her tongue out. "So, best friends?"

Troy nodded. "Best friends."


	8. I'm not scared

**A/N: Here you go lol P**

* * *

Chapter 8 – I'm not scared

Troy pulled the cupboards open in his kitchen and turned to Gabriella. "What do you want to eat?"

Gabriella shrugged from her seat on a stool. "I don't know."

Troy frowned and took a seat next to her. "What's wrong?"

Gabriella burst into tears and she shook her head. "It's so stupid. I don't know what I want more. This amazing guy who I think I'm falling for, or for him to go away so I can have my friends back."

Troy frowned. "I don't know what to say. I've only known them a few months."

"There's nothing you can say. But, I want the friends that I thought they were. Sharpay's really a spoilt bitch, and Taylor's a know-it-all who can't see when her best friend's happy. But, you know what? I don't care. If they think they can tell me who I can and can't be friends with, then they're wrong!" She cried, resting her face in her left palm.

Troy stood up and stood behind her, standing until his chest touched her back and he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Shh. Baby, everything will be alright."

Gabriella blushed at the name and turned to him. "What did you call me?"

"Baby?" Troy asked. "I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

Gabriella shook her head. "No. I like it."

"Yeah?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded and wiped her eyes. "My life is so messed up." She held her arm up and spoke in a baby voice. "I need a hug."

Troy chuckled and pulled her to her feet, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist and lifting her off of the ground. "You're way too short." He mumbled into her shoulder.

Gabriella's left arm was secured around his neck and she giggled. "You're way too tall."

Troy pulled back so he could look her in the eyes. He smiled at her and took a deep breath. "Why are you scared?"

"Of what?" Gabriella asked as Troy sat on the stool with her in his lap.

"Of getting close to me." He whispered. "My Mom told me not to do this but I have to."

Gabriella swallowed and sighed. "I'm not scared of that. I'm scared of you…I don't know. Hurting me, I guess. I've never had a guy so interested in me and the fact that you do is terrifying. I mean, most of the girls in our year aren't virgins anymore and here I am I'd never been kissed before you. And that was barely a kiss!"

Troy smiled at her. "Would you like a proper first kiss?"

Gabriella looked deeply into his eyes and swallowed nervously. "What do you mean?"

Troy scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Well, I-I was just thinking that I…" His voice trailed off and he sighed. "Can I kiss you?"

"What? Why?" Gabriella asked, fear flashing through her eyes.

He reached up and cupped her cheek softly in his hand. "Because I'm in love with you." He whispered.

Gabriella's breath hitched in her throat and she took a deep breath. "Since when?"

"Since that day on the rooftop garden." He replied.

"You mean Monday?" Gabriella asked jokingly with a smile on her face.

He stuck his tongue out at her and pulled her closer to him. He buried his nose into her neck and softly kissed her tanned skin. "I've been wanting to be with you since I met you."

"Then why didn't you ask?" She whispered.

"I knew you didn't." He whispered sadly, still nuzzling his nose into her neck.

"Then why am I not pushing you away?" She asked softly.

Troy pulled back to look at her. "What are you saying?"

"I guess I'm falling for you. I'm not in love with you but I am falling for you." She smiled slightly.

Troy smiled. "So…"

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "So, are you asking me out or not?"

"Why can't you?" Troy asked incredulously.

Gabriella raised her eyebrows. "Troy, please."

Troy smiled and kissed her nose. "Gabriella Montez, will you be my girlfriend?"

Gabriella nodded and tears rolled down her cheeks. "But, what about my friends and Zeke and Chad are really strict when it comes to the status quo."

"Shh…Like I said, everything will be alright, baby." Troy whispered, kissing her neck gently.

Gabriella giggled. "But, could I please have a proper first kiss?"

Troy pulled back and smiled jokingly. "Well, I'll have to think about that…"

Gabriella pouted and slipped off of his lap. "I'll have to think about going home, then."

Troy immediately wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back towards him. "I suppose I can spare one kiss." He smiled as she started to close her eyes and he started to lean in.

The door opened and hey both sprang apart, Gabriella sitting on the other stool. They looked towards the front door to see Jack and Lucille enter with Miley. She ran into the kitchen and stood in front of Troy. "Troy!"

Troy smiled. "Hey, Miles. How was school?"

"Great. I learnt the ten times table." She grinned.

Troy chuckled. "Cool. Go and play." He pushed her towards the lounge.

Gabriella leant over to whisper in his ear. "You'll be a great father one day."

Troy smiled to himself and held her close. "Only if you're there with me." He whispered back.

Gabriella blushed and pulled back slightly. "I don't want to lose you, Troy."

Troy frowned and squeezed her right hand tightly, wanting her to know he didn't care. "What makes you think you're going to lose me?"

"Well, my friends! I mean, I don't want them to break us up!" She cried.

Troy leapt to his feet and held her close to his chest. "Oh, baby Brie, don't worry about it." He pulled back slightly to look in her eyes. "You know I love you, right?"

Gabriella nodded. "Of course I do."

"And you know I love you more in sweat pants and baggy t-shirts?" Troy raised his eyebrows.

Gabriella frowned. "You do?"

Troy nodded. "That way I know no other guy is going to stare at my girl."

Gabriella giggled and fiddled with his hair. "Well, I can't do anything to stop girls staring at my guy. You've got no choice to wear that baggy basketball uniform."

Troy smirked. "I didn't know you checked me out."

"You check me out."

"And I'm proud of it. Knowing that every inch of this body" He ran his hands down her sides and she shivered again. "is mine."

"Wrong. You're not getting any of this body until I say so." She said cheekily. "The only thing you have is here" – She pointed to her lips – "this" – She held up her left hand – "And my waist."

"Nothing else?" Troy asked incredulously.

Gabriella shook her head. "Everything else is mine."

"Hey kids. What did Troy cook?" Jack asked, coming into the kitchen, not hearing the previous conversation.

"Uh…" Troy and Gabriella looked at each other.

"We kind of got distracted." Gabriella said.

"By what?" Jack asked.

"Uh…" They looked at each other again.

"Say something." Gabriella mouthed.

"I can't lie. My parents know me!" He mouthed back.

"Tell the truth, then!"

"We were almost making out."

"Exactly. Almost!"

"Did you hear me?" Jack asked.

Troy nodded. "Yeah. We were…studying."

Gabriella raised her eyebrows. "Now I know why you don't lie. You stink at it!"

Jack raised his eyebrows. "So, what really happened?"

Troy shrugged. "Nothing really. We just got together."

Jack grinned. "Really? After knowing each other a couple of days?"

Gabriella nodded and snuggled into Troy's side. "Yeah."

Troy squeezed her shoulders tightly. "Yeah. And please ell me you guys are cool with it because we know that our friends won't be."

"Why not?" Jack asked.

"Well, Sharpay and Taylor are mad at Zeke and Chad and they don't want me to be friends with Troy and now we're going out…" Her voice trailed off as she looked up at Troy pitifully.

He sighed. "Brie, what do you want me to say? Be together at home and just friends in school?" He chuckled and kissed her forehead.

She smiled at him. "That might work."

Troy stared at her and dragged her out of the room and into the conservatory. He pinned her against the wall. "Are you crazy?"

"What are you talking about?" Gabriella asked.

"You expect me to ask a girl out and then have to go an entire day without touching her?" He exclaimed.

She stared up at him. "Not all day. There's lunch, break and free period."

"Basketball practice." Troy said.

"Maybe I'll come and watch you." She said flirtatiously.

Troy stared down at her. "Why are you torturing me?"

She pouted up at him. "What happened to my kiss?"

He smiled down at her. "That pout is so sexy." He murmured as he leant down, brushing his lips against hers before attaching them properly in a loving, gentle kiss.

She trailed her left hand up his chest and held the back of his neck. She felt him line her bottom lip with his tongue and she whimpered into his mouth slightly.

He pulled back and frowned, stroking her cheek. "Baby, what's wrong?"

Tears trailed down her cheeks and she sniffed. "I'm sorry, Troy."

"What?" He whispered.

"I'm not ready." She said softly.

He smiled gently down at her and squeezed her waist. "Don't worry, baby. It's okay."

"I don't think I'm scared of you being close anymore." She whispered.


	9. Audition?

**A/N: So, I liked this chapter... Don't own HSM**

* * *

Chapter 9 – Audition?

Gabriella smiled as Troy turned around in homeroom and locked eyes with her. After much persuasion from Troy that he loved her no matter what, Gabriella was dressed in a baggy white polo neck t-shirt and some jeans. She blushed slightly Troy grinned at her before turning back to the front. She sighed softly in happiness and stared at the back of his head. How the heck did she get so lucky?

"…and auditions for the Spring musicale will be during free period." Ms Darbus announced just as the bell rang.

All of the students stood up and started filing out of the classroom and just as Gabriella was about to leave, she was blocked by Sharpay and Taylor. "Excuse me." She tried to push past but they pulled her back. "Guys, what is your problem?"

They both glanced at each other before Sharpay spoke softly. "We're sorry. We just want you to be safe and I assumed that you weren't happy because of what happened."

Gabriella frowned. "Why would you think that? I know I've got to go through therapy and the fact that I can't be a doctor but, I'm happy. And, I thought you guys were my friends."

"We just don't want you to be hurt like we were." Taylor said softly.

"I know but, I'm a strong person. I've always been hurt by people. You should know." She whispered.

Sharpay looked down guiltily. "I apologised!"

"And yet you still think of me as a geeky farm chick." Gabriella said in a monotone.

Sharpay felt a tear roll down her cheek. "I didn't mean it like that."

"You didn't have to, okay? You didn't have to mean it, but it still hurt." Gabriella exclaimed. "Just stay out of my way." She finally pushed through them and walked to her locker, taking out a notebook no one knew about in the back of her locker, knowing everyone else had gym so she had a free period. She walked through the hallways and finally came to the auditorium. She looked around at wide, empty space and breathed out deeply. She would never perform in front of people, she didn't want people staring at her, because of her illness or otherwise. She limped up to the stage and sat down at the piano, spreading her notebook out on the ledge.

Her left hand wandered over the keys softly and she smiled at the soft melody that flowed to her ears. She read over her lyrics and felt tears come to her eyes. It was a pretty simple melody, if you had two hands. But, she always faced up to challenges.

_This is real, this is me,  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now,  
Gonna let the light shine on me,  
Now I've found who I am,  
There's no way to hold it in,  
No more hiding who I wanna be…  
This is me…_

She flexed her left hand, having strained it too much playing the melody. She sighed and felt the tears finally fall. Then she realised. So what if she was half a cripple? A farm chick? A geek? Well, that's who she is and if people didn't like it, they could get out.

"Hey, don't stop playing." A familiar voice called.

Gabriella turned her head and saw Troy jogging down the aisle and jump onto the stage, dragging a chair over to sit next to her. "What are you doing here?"

He kissed her cheek sweetly and placed his arm around her waist. "Can't a guy skip class to see his girlfriend? I mean, she's not letting me even touch her during school hours. Give me a break." He exclaimed, leaning over to kiss the side of her neck.

She giggled and pushed him away. "You can't lie to me, Troy."

Troy sighed and looked away, his smile fading.

Gabriella reached out stroked his cheek, smiling encouragingly as he turned to face her at her sudden touch. "What happened?"

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, much like she had done when she had told him about her stroke. "I got detention."

"Don't you have your Dad for gym?" She quizzed.

He nodded and rubbed his forehead with his free arm, his other tightening on her waist. "I do but, he was pushing everyone so hard and I snapped. I just yelled at him."

Gabriella sighed softly, knowing this was going to take a lot to get the details so she shifted over to sit on his lap. "Care to explain?"

"Well, I couldn't take it anymore. I mean, he works the team to shreds with the championships coming up and now the gym class? There are people who nearly collapsed!" His shoulders sagged and Gabriella leaned down to nuzzle her nose into the crook of his neck, every so often kissing his skin. She pulled back when he didn't respond to her actions. He loved it when she did that! "What's wrong, Wildcat?"

"Why were you singing before?" He asked, frowning, and looking deeply into her milky eyes.

She shrugged. "I bumped into Shar and Tay."

"Yeah?"

"They thought I was unhappy." She murmured.

"Are you?" He asked seriously, running one of his hands up and down her arm while the other pulled her close to him.

"No. I'm really happy. I mean, I don't like talking about what happened, but now, it's part of who I am. And I am happy with that." She suddenly stood up and limped off to centre stage. She turned to Troy and held her head high. "I mean, I'm a geeky farm chick cripple. If people don't like it, they just don't need to bother. I mean, I can't play the guitar, dance and my chances of being a doctor are getting slimmer by the day. But, you know what? This is who I am." She shrugged lightly. "And I love it."

Troy stood up and walked over to her, taking both of her hands softly. "I thought being a doctor is your dream?"

She nodded. "It is. But, sometimes things happen and you've got to accept that your life has to change."

"I hear you." He muttered. He looked her in the eyes and kissed her forehead before replacing his lips with his own forehead, looking deeply into her eyes. "Promise me you won't give up on your dream."

She pulled back slightly and cupped his cheek. "As long you don't give up on yours."

"Oh come on, Brie!" Troy snapped, making her jump and withdraw her hand. "My future is planned out. I'm never going to be a journalist. And now my Dad is going to be pressuring me about UCLA more than ever now that I yelled at him."

Gabriella furrowed her brow. "Troy, I know it's going to be hard but, you've got to tell him."

"I can't." Troy protested.

"Why not?" Gabriella yelled. "He's your father! He'll figure out that your not happy and then he'll be really hurt because you lied to him!"

Troy stared at her. "You wouldn't know what it's like to have your future planned."

"Yes, Troy. I do. I told you. Remember? When we got detention, I told you that my Papa wanted me to be a teacher. But, I told him because I love him. Someday, you're going to have to stand up and face the music!" She was breathing heavily, holding a gaze with Troy.

Troy finally looked away and stared at the floor. "I'm sorry." He muttered.

She stepped forward and touched his cheek again and he immediately lifted his head. "It's okay. But, you need to tell him. I'll be with you all of he way. I'll even be with you in the room…if you want."

Troy grasped her hand tightly and shook his head. "I think if I do this, and I will, I need to do it alone."

She nodded and kissed him softly. She smiled and he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm proud of you."

Troy smiled lop-sidedly. "So, are you going to give up your dream?"

"As long as you're in my life, I've got my dream." She whispered.

"Oh, I'm sorry." A timid voice said softly, making Troy and Gabriella break apart.

Gabriella relaxed when she saw Kelsi Nielson standing there, clutching some papers to her chest. "Oh, Kelsi, you scared me."

She blushed slightly. "I'm sorry. I'll just leave."

"No, it's fine." Gabriella smiled softly.

"So, are you two going out?" Kelsi asked softly.

Gabriella nodded. "Yeah. We are. Can you please not tell anyone?"

"Your secret is safe with me. What are you guys doing here? Everyone's in gym." Kelsi said in confusion.

"Well, it's kind of impossible for me." Gabriella laughed slightly.

"And with me, I'm grounded for the rest of my life." Troy mumbled.

Gabriella snuggled into his side and kissed his cheek. "It won't be that bad, I promise. What are you doing here, Kelsi?"

"Ms Darbus told Coach Bolton that I had to practice for next period. Are you guys auditioning?" Kelsi asked.

Gabriella shook her head softly. "Troy might be but I'm not."

"Why not? You're an amazing singer." Troy exclaimed.

Gabriella looked at the floor before looking back at Troy. "Troy, people stare at me all the time because of what happened. But, I can't be in a musical."

"Why?" Kelsi asked. "You actually inspired me to write this and the main girl, Vanessa, has a limp."

"See, Brie?" Troy asked.

"If she auditions for Vanessa's part, she'll need a duet partner. The lead roles are auditioned for in pairs." Kelsi explained.

Gabriella smirked at Troy. "So, Wildcat, I audition, you audition."

"I can't sing." Troy protested.

"We'll be the judge of that." Gabriella shot back.

Kelsi grinned. "It'll be so cool to have new people in the musicals. It's always the same people."

"You mean Sharpay and Ryan?" Gabriella asked knowingly.

Kelsi nodded. "Yeah, I am."

Troy chuckled and pulled Gabriella close. "So, next period?"

Kelsi smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I hope you get the part because Troy would be perfect for Zac and you for Vanessa. And know you're a couple, it'll be easier."

Troy kissed the top of Gabriella's head. "Well, I'm in love with this amazing girl who's just a little bit perfect."


	10. A callback!

**A/N: I liked this chapter. A lot. so, don't own HSM!!**

* * *

Chapter 10 – A callback

Gabriella looked across at Troy. "Are you okay?"

Troy nodded, staring ahead with his arm around her shoulders.

"Troy?"

"Hmmm?"

"What's wrong? You haven't spoken two words since we got here, you haven't tried to kiss me and you can't lie to me. Is it your Dad?" Gabriella asked softly.

"Yeah. And everything in between! Chad and Zeke were moaning about Shar and Tay, we're auditioning for the school musical! I don't know what to do." He cried.

"Well, I'll tell you what I'm going to do. I'm going to stick by you, Troy. We're both in the same situation. Why bother fitting in when you can stand out, right?" She asked.

"But, we're not standing out. We're standing alone." Troy exclaimed.

"No we're not. If we were standing alone, we wouldn't have each other. Besides, everyone else are idiots."

"Just because you're a genius." He joked.

She grinned. "I got a smiled." She flung her left arm around his neck. "I've missed that."

"Well, we should make our way to the auditorium." Troy said, looking at his watch.

"I like it here." She whispered into his shoulder.

"The rooftop garden?"

"Being here with you." She whispered.

Troy lifted her head and kissed her gently. "Is that what you were waiting for?"

She giggled and nodded. "Yeah it was. How'd you guess?"

"You're a suck up." He answered simply.

"Does it work?" She asked flirtatiously.

Troy sighed. "No. But, I love you so damn much and I can't resist you."

She blushed and looked away.

"And I love making you blush." He murmured against her skin as he planted his lips on her cheek.

* * *

Ms Darbus breathed a sigh of relief as the last of the single auditions stepped off of the stage. Things were going nowhere. None of these kids could sing. What happened to all of the talented students that she always saw at auditions? "Sharpay and Ryan!"

Sharpay smiled confidently and stood up with her brother. He was about to make his way to the stage when she pushed him back, strutting past him. "Me first."

Ryan rolled his eyes and sighed inaudibly, following his sister. She was two minutes and twenty seven seconds older and she acted like it was all about her. He hadn't spoken to Gabriella in days. She was one of his best friends! He walked over to Kelsi and smiled brightly at her. "Hey, Kels."

"Rehearsal pianist?" She asked knowingly, her petite face full of sorrow.

"I'm sorry." Ryan said sincerely.

She breathed out deeply. "Me too. She's so controlling. She doesn't know how much she hurt Gabriella."

Ryan glanced over at his sister who was waving him over. "I better go. And, uh, for the record, I prefer the original." He smiled softly at her before walking over to Sharpay, taking the microphone that Sharpay was holding out to him. Sharpay's microphone, of course, was decorated with pink glitter and sparkles to match her outfit, whereas his was just a normal microphone.

Sharpay clicked her fingers and the curtains closed in front of them. After their warm-ups, which Ryan didn't see the point in but played along, Sharpay pressed play on a stereo. They both started clicking their fingers as the music started and the curtains opened.

**(A/N: Insert 'What I've been looking for' here. I couldn't be bothered with the lyrics.)**

"I told you not to do the jazz square." Sharpay hissed.

Ryan rolled his eyes as he turned his microphone off. "Whatever." He muttered.

"Excuse me?" She asked pointedly.

Ryan looked at her and furrowed his brow, taking the green cap off of his head and folding his arms. "I said whatever, okay? And you wonder why Gabby's not talking to you? You've got serious attitude problems. You ruined another of Kelsi's compositions. Do you know how that makes her feel?"

Sharpay looked hurt and cowered back slightly. "But-"

"But, what? Chad and Zeke says something the wrong way so you take it out on everyone else? You guys became friends because of Gabby. And how do you thank her?" Ryan asked fiercely.

"Oh, just because you have a creepy crush on her. Hello? She's not interested.

"Hello? I don't have a crush on her." Ryan shot back. "I may be slow but I'm not stupid. You're just a bully, Sharpay. No wonder Zeke won't go out with you." He stepped past her and put his microphone back before pulling up a chair to sit next to Kelsi.

"That was pretty brave." She said softly as they watched Sharpay walked off of the stage.

Ryan shrugged. "She's just getting on my nerves. I mean, Gabby's not the same. I know what Chad and Zeke said was wrong but, she didn't have to say that about Gabby."

Kelsi nodded in agreement. "Uh, Ry?"

"Hmmm?" He looked towards her, his blue eyes sparkling in the light.

"How much does the part of Zac mean to you?" She asked nervously.

He shrugged. "Well, it's one of those nice to have things. I'd like it, but, I'm more into directing than acting. You know that. What brought this on?"

"Troy and Gabriella are auditioning." She whispered. "I don't know how good Troy is but Gabriella is really good."

"She sings?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah. She was in here during gym and then Troy came. It's complicated. But, forgetting how good she'd be for the character, with her limp and all, she could get the part. And even if Troy can't sing, Ms Darbus might give them the part because of their chemistry." She blushed slightly and looked away, knowing she'd said too much.

"Kels, what are you hiding?" Ryan asked. As one of her only friends, she couldn't hide from him.

She rolled her eyes. "I can't tell you."

Ryan was about to protest when Ms Darbus stood up from her seat in the audience. "Right, well, any last minute auditions?"

"We'd like to audition, Ms Darbus." A voice called, causing everyone to turn to the left wing, watching as Troy helped Gabriella onto the stage.

"Mr Bolton. Where's your sports pose or whatever its called?" Ms Darbus sneered, taking her hatred of his father out on Troy.

"Team?" He tried helpfully. "Actually, I'm here to audition. With Gabriella."

Ms Darbus stared at them thoughtfully for a while. They had possibility. "Miss Nielson?" She sat back down and looked up expectantly as the students bustled around onstage.

Gabriella looked to a blonde girl glaring at her from a few rows behind Ms Darbus. She knew Sharpay wouldn't be happy but, Gabriella wanted this. She wanted to conquer her fear. No one knew she was a singer and she had never had the confidence to perform. But, with Troy by her side, she felt like it was only them. She felt Troy squeeze her left hand, tugging her towards the piano and she followed.

**Bold – Troy**

_Italics – Gabriella_

Underlined – Troyella

**It's hard to believe  
That I couldn't see  
You were always there beside me**

Gabriella smiled softly at Troy when she heard his harmonic voice. This didn't surprise her much, she had expected him to have a perfect voice. No matter how many people protested that perfection only existed in fairytales, Gabriella saw perfection when she saw Troy Bolton. She realised it was her turn and she started to sing softly. She started off quietly, her confidence still wouldn't let her voice rise to her full potential.

_Thought I was alone  
With no one to hold_

But you were always there beside me

Their voices melted together in perfect harmony and Ryan looked across at Kelsi as he fingers played the piano expertly. They shared a look of shock, not expecting the basketball jock and farm geek to sing so brilliantly.

This feeling's like no other  
I want you to know  
That I've never had someone  
That knows me like you do  
The way you do

And I've never had someone  
As good for me as you  
No one like you

So lonely before  
I finally found  
What I've been looking for

_Oooooo…_

As they finished singing, Troy and Gabriella were looking deeply into each other's eyes and Troy had to fight himself not to grab her and kiss her.

"Bolton, Montez. You have a callback. You surprised me, Troy Bolton. I expected something from Miss Montez, but not from you. Kelsi, give them the duet from the second act. Work on it with them." She slid her glasses onto her nose and left the auditorium.

Gabriella grinned hugged Troy tightly. "We did it, Troy."

He laughed and pulled back slightly, still holding her waist. "Yeah, we did."

Troy, Gabriella, Kelsi and Ryan all turned to the auditorium doors as they slammed shut, realising Sharpay had left. "My sister has left the building." Ryan muttered, breaking the silence.

Kelsi giggled and turned to Troy. "I didn't expect that from you."

"I did." Gabriella whispered.

"What do you mean?" HE asked.

"The perfect voice for the perfect guy." She said softly.

"Wait." Ryan exclaimed. "Are you two…" He left the question hanging in the air.

Kelsi sighed. "That's what I wouldn't tell you."

"Gabby, you've got a boyfriend?" Ryan exclaimed.

Troy frowned. "What do you mean?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "I've never had a boyfriend. And all of my friends have been match making me ever since. But I did it by myself."

Troy smiled and kissed her softly, making her giggle. "Ryan, please don't tell anyone."

He nodded. "No worries."

Kelsi handed Troy and Gabriella a manuscript each and started speaking excitedly. "We can reahearse during free period, before school, after school-"

Ryan put his hand over her mouth. "Kels, calm down."

"Are you okay, with us getting a callback?" Gabriella asked, addressing Ryan.

He nodded. "Sure. I want to concentrate on directing, anyway. But, Sharpay might be a little more difficult to convince."

"I can't believe she's turning back into a bully." Gabriella mumbled. "I guess once you're a bully, you're always a bully."

Troy pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry, Brie. No one will hurt you."


End file.
